nos secrets
by Sisfoska
Summary: plusieurs one shots sur nos personnages preferes, chacun se rememores un evenement du passé ou leur penser bonne lecture


**hola alors ici je vais tenter de revenir dans le passé, ou dans les penser de nos cher personnage d'hetalia **

**bien evidament ils ne sont pas a moi, heureusement ou malheureusement? sa je ne sais pas trop**

**voili voilou je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Durant une nuit fraiche, dans un lit double un homme dort paisiblement, tandis que son compagnon s'agite. Les draps se plient de ses mouvements brusques, son corps se recouvre de sueur. Dans un dernier sursaut des yeux s'ouvrent, ils affichent, la peur, la fatigue et la douleur, sa respiration saccadée l'empêche d'être pleinement conscient. Après quelques minutes, il tourne sa tête et regarde sont amant qui dors sereinement, puis il décide de se lever.

Epuisé, voilà le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Toujours à cette même époque de l'année, mes cauchemars s'amplifient, je dois me doucher pour laver ma courte nuit des horreurs que mon esprit s'est remémorés, un soupir m'échappe, 4 :38 a.m, cela va être une longue journée. Une fois ma douche fini je choisis de sortir et de profiter de l'air frais pour me changer les idées. J'ai deux heures devant moi. Après 30 minutes de marche j'arrive à la laurée d'un petit bois, je vais pour le traverser quand mon regard s'attarde sur des fleurs. Je me baisse et en cueille quelques unes pour la maison, mon bouquet à la main je rebrousse le sentier que j'ai emprunté plus tôt. J'arrive devant le portail de notre domicile.

_-c'est une sorcière, sa condamnation doit être un exemple pour notre peuple et nos ennemis !_

Je lâche les fleurs, et tombe à genoux sur le sol, mes mains tremblent et dans un murmure je demande à se souvenir de me laisser tranquille.

- arrêtes-toi, va t'en !

-Arthur, tu te sens bien ? _Shit bad timing_, je lui réponds que c'est ok et qu'il devrait rentrer le temps que je ramasse les fleurs.

-Attend je vais t'aider, je me suis inquiété tout à l'heure, à mon réveil tu n'étais pas là !

Il peut être têtu ce bloody hell, tout en ramassant, je lui explique que j'ai mal dormis et ceux de puis plusieurs nuits. Je le vois froncer les sourcils, il ne comprend pas pour quoi, il va pour ouvrir sa bouche, que je le devance et lui annonce que je vais voir Matthew après le _breakfast_. Il ne rétorque pas, tout en se relevant il me prend le bouquet et me tiens la main, je râle pour la forme mais je suis bien content. Avant de pénétrer dans la maison je peux sentir les faibles rayons lumineux du soleil qui essayent d'éclairer ce début de matinée.

Comme promis une fois le petit déjeuné finit, je m'en vais chez notre « fils »

-Daddy? What are you doing here?

Je lui explique, je veux qu'il me dise, que j'ai fais tous ce que j'ai pu, que je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir. Le jour ou la petite Jeanne fut arrêtée, il a été décidé qu'elle termine sa vie sur le bucher.

Malgré le soutiens que tu m'offre, à cette même période, peu importe le temps qui passe je te raconte une fois encore, une partie de mon histoire.

Nous sommes dans la salle royale, mon suzerain a trouvé qu'une exécution sera parfaite, pour montrer notre pouvoir. Refusant je m'interpose et fait comprendre mon point de vue, que cette enfant ne mérite pas d'être jugée à mort. Mais mon intervention ne lui a pas plu

-Tu n'as pas à interférer, obéis. Ne vois tu pas que tu existe juste pour te soumettre ton opinons n'a pas sa place dans ce monde.

Pris d'une bouffée de haine, je tourne les talons et me dirige au niveau des cellules. Au fond du couloir dans la dernière prison, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année se tient droitement et fièrement devant une petite ouverture sur le mur. Elle se retourne lorsqu'elle m'entend. Je suis anxieux je ne sais comment réagir, tout d'abord je tente de m'excuser.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas England, ce n'est pas de votre faute. _Une voie si douce me répond dénudé de toute forme de rancune elle poursuit_ Je sais que vous vous opposez, mais cela est mon destin !

Je ne sais quoi dire, mais je dois faire quelque chose, car dans les escaliers menant ici, les pas des soldats résonnent contre les parois de pierre. Agir voila ce que je vais faire. Je brandis mon épée prêt à la défendre, je refus de la laissé mourir.

Les voilas, je me débarrasse des deux premiers avec facilité, les autres arrivent, mais le lieu n'est pas adapter pour le combat, bien vite je me retrouve encerclé par une petite troupe, qui me regarde avec incompréhension, car après tout je suis en train d'affronter mon pays, mais c'est plus fort que moi , je refuse de l'abandonner. Pourtant une vive douleur parcours mon corps, je regarde et voit une flèche dans mon ventre, surpris je relève la tête et remarque un archer qui se tien a l'entrée du couloir, enfoiré… sous la douleur je tombe à genoux et lâche mon arme. Apres quelques secondes d'hésitations, ils me saisissent, mais je n'en reste pas la, comme un démon je tente de m'échapper, alors qu'ils allaient me frapper, pour que je cesse j'entends une voix.

-ARRETEZ!

Je peux voir la jeune Jeanne d'arc au niveau des soldats.

-NON NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS, hurle-je

-IL SUFFIT ! Ne voyez donc pas que vos gestes trahissent votre roi, vos actes auront des conséquences sur votre personne ! Laissez les faire, par ma mort j'achève mon histoire, et qu'elle fin plus digne puis-je espérer que celle la ? Votre empire ma condamné car il me craint.

On ne la laisse pas parler plus que cela, elle est emmener dehors tandis que moi on me traine devant notre roi. Me revoilà dans la salle que Jai quitter plutôt, a terre devant cet homme que je ne respecte plus.

-Arthur Kirland, vous avez tenté de sauvez une prisonnière et ainsi vous rebeller contre votre royaume ! Pour ces méfaits nous vous punissons au fer. Je dodeline de la tête. Plus rien n'a d'importance, de la où je suis-je peux voir et entendre un brasier qui brule un ange,…

- Daddy ! Papa est venu te chercher. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me retrouve chez Canada, j'ai du m'endormir en lui racontant. Je prends ma veste et lui dit en revoir, et rejoints Francis dans la voiture, il me sourit et me demande comment c'était, je lui dis que sa allait, il se contente de sa car la voiture redémarre et nous rentrons. Je me sens mieux que ce matin, cependant je le sais très bien, que jusqu'à ma mort je me souviendrai, de ce jour ou la vie de cette fille c'est embrasé pour la gloire de son peuple et de cet homme.


End file.
